Difficult Love
by YaoiLoverSmut69
Summary: Edd is a drug dealer trying to make a living after dropping out of senior year of high school. Kevin a prostitute he has to sell his body in order to pay bills. Edd finds Kevin half dead and decides to take care of him for some strange reason. Edd slowly falls in love with Kevin, but would he still love him after finding out his secret? RevKevEdd!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my very first Ed Edd n Eddy fanfic, I'm completely nervous because I never put up my stories on something like this before. I don't mind bad reviews I rather people be honest and good reviews are great too. This is Yaoi ((Boy x Boy)) don't like please leave.

Summary: Edd is a drug dealer trying to make a living after dropping out of senior year of high school. Kevin a prostitute he has to sell his body in order to pay bills. Edd finds Kevin half dead and decides to take care of him for some strange reason. Edd slowly falls in love with Kevin, but would he still love him after finding out his secret?

**Difficult Love**

**~Prologue~**

* * *

><p>Kevin Barr whimpers as he leans against a wall in an alleyway. His whole body was covered in bruises after an prostitution job had gone wrong. He probably had two broken ribs, a broken jaw and sprain ankle. Blood was dripping down his leg, the customer was really rough with him and didn't stop even after seeing blood. His favorite turtle neck lime green light sweat was ripped and all bloody. His red hair covered over his eyes which were both black. He was having a really hard time breathing this could be his death place.<p>

"H..elp" his voice was very weak and barely hearable. He didn't want to die yet even though his life was probably meaningless right now he didn't want to die. Tear were rolling down his bruised cheeks he wasn't ready for death the idea scared him to no end. He couldn't accept dying right now, he at least wanted to try falling in love before dying.

This job started when he had graduated from high school, his parents had been killed by drunk drives and he was left alone. He had worked at a dinner to help him through college but it wasn't working. He had dropped out of college to use the money to pay bills. His roommate and best friend Eden had told him about his job and why he always came home with a ton of money. Eden had been a prostitute since freshman year of high school which was funny Kevin haven't known about it.

Eden has always been alone since birth, he was an orphan. It's really hard to think about having to scoop so low to be a prostitute in order to survive. Kevin hadn't gave that idea much thought because he thought he was fine. That was until he was fired he didn't have anything and it was getting harder to pay his part of the bills so Eden just decided to pay the whole thing. Kevin felt bad about this and just decided he didn't have anything else to lose so why not. It wasn't like he was a virgin or straight it seemed far fetched but he was pulled into it.

Now here he was leaning against a wall in the alleyway slowly dying. If someone was to ask him many years ago where he sees himself in the future his answered would have been happily married with a great career. He would have never thought he would be dying and a prostitute.

"I...I don't want to die!" He yells looking up towards the sky as it slowly started to rain. The raindrops mixing with his tears as he vision was getting blurry. He can feel himself slowly slipping away.

...

Edd has always been a hard worker in high school. He was the smartest student also the captain of the swim team. Now he was a drug dealer he had dropped out of high school after getting caught up in the wrong crowd he never gotten the chance to graduate. He was living in an one room apartment in Preach Creek. He did drugs,sold them, went out partying all night not worrying about tomorrow.

Edd was prepared to die he knew his life could slowly slip away at any moment and he was ready. Death didn't scare him it was like an exciting thing. He didn't have anything left after his parents disowned him. He didn't have any worries and he was glad for that. He still had his friends from high school whom decided to follow him. His still keeps in touch with his little brother Jim who would visit his apartment everyday after school. If their parents were to find out Jim would be grounded until he turned twenty and they would put a restraining order on Edd.

Raindrops started to fall down on Edd's hat as he walked down the street with his hand in his pocket. He just had finished making a deal and this rain felt calming. Usually he would do anything to get out of this rain but today he just wanted to linger a little while. He closed his eyes before opening them and walks down the street. He heard a small voice but ignored it thinking it was his imagination.

Edd wasn't in his right state of mind right now, his eyes were bright red. His body was slightly shaking and he felt like his was on fire but this feeling was strangely calming to him. He heard a yell come from the alleyway across the street and look at it. He could barely see but he did see a small figure limped over. He walks out into the street ignoring the cars zoning pass. The cars swived in order to stop them self from hitting him.

Edd would normally ignore someone who was in pain but strangely he wanted to help. He walks closer to the alley seeing a small boy with red hair. His was covered in bruises and his bangs were covering his face. Edd bends down and lifts the strangers chin moving his bangs from his face and stares down at him. His face was covered in dark purple bruises but Edd wasn't looking at them just his face. This boy was very attractive, he slowly slides his thumb across the bruise on his cheek frowning.

"Someone surely did a number on you" Edd murmured while picking up the other bridal style and walking out the alleyway. He was going to regret helping out this little brat. But he couldn't help but feel attracted towards the other, the feeling would surely go away soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd kicked his apartment door open with a sigh before pushing it closed with his foot. He stared down at the unconscious red head in his arms. Sadly he wasn't a nurse so he couldn't dress his wounds properly. He places the other gently down on the sofa before walking over towards his landline. He didn't want to bother her at this time of night but he had no use.

Holding the phone close to his ear he murmured a couple word about having to pay her for this visit. He should have just left the red head to die he didn't even know him. Edd wasn't your everyday normal guy who would help a fellow in need. He was the one to walk right by a person who needed help this was something ccompletely new to him. He snapped out his thoughts as he heard a female voice on the other line.

_"what do you need help with Edd?" ._The female seemed aggravated.

Edd pressed his lips together to the sound of her voice. His furrowed brows before speaking up in a low voice.

"I need you to come over its about something important".

_"Really Edd...? Don't tell me you go into another fight with a buyer!" ._The females yelled through the phone. Edd held the phone away from his ears wishing to not go deaf.

"I promise you I haven't gotten into a fight. I know you hate helping me and all do to being a drug dealer and you don't want to lose your job. But I need you right now I'll even pay you this time". Edd presses the phone back towards his ear with an annoyed express he was starting to regret helping this boy.

_"Can you at least tell me what's going on? You know I hate being in the dark" . _The female sighs into the phone.

"Let's just say I have a little pumpkin that needs to be taking care of. Your the only person who can help. You know how I hate depending on people but I'm not a doctor".

_"I'm not a doctor either Edd I'm just a nurse but I'll be over. Goodbye"._

Edd mumbles his goodbye before running his fingers stressfully through his hair knock off his beanie. He hated being around that unpleasant woman. It surprised him how easily she decided to come, he needed to take a shower because he smelled awful it certainly wasn't delightful. His eyes wonder over towards the red head he should be out for awhile he wasn't dead yet.

.

.

Kevin groans slightly as he shifts into a more comfortable position. His body was in pain and ached all over. His emerald eyes slowly fluttered opened as he found himself staring up at a ceiling. He wasn't dead but he had no idea where he was. He tried sitting up only to feel a sharp pain in his side.

"I wouldn't more if I was you. You have two broken rib" a female voice mumbled.

Kevin version was slightly blurry but it was clearing up with every passing minute. Someone had saved him from dying a female? Well it show as hell sounded like a female. He wouldn't be surprised if it was a male might many in his life to run into a couple males that sounded like chicks. His version finally cleared and he stared blinking at thewoman ssitting across him on a love couch.

"You also have a broken jaw and visible bruises around your thighs. Sadly your handsome face as visible bruises as well around your eyes and cheeks" the females said looking over towards Kevin with an soft expression. "Youare lucky my good friend Edd here saved you".

"We aren't friends Vanessa" Edd hissed towards the female. He didn't expect her to spend the who three days he has been out cold. She just wanted to make sure he was alright and to take extra money out his fucking pockets. "Burn in hell you witch".

Kevin didn't want to move his head do to the pain in his neck for sleeping on the couch wrong. However he did want to see the face of his savoir. Was he handsome or some old creep who only saved him for a quick free lay. Edd stepped in Kevin's line of veiw and got a good look at him. Edd was tall,lean and well toned. His jet black hair was curly in a messy type of way. He had the most brilliant ice blue eyes. Kevin could fall the heat rushing to his cheeks staring at the other.

"You are so hurtful towards your friends and after I help you patch up this cutie" she said with a pout while crossing her arms over her chest. Kevin stared at him, she was a very attractive woman. She had long silky light purple hair that reached he waist. She had brilliant grey eyes with a light hint of blue. "You should be more thankful" she looked over towards Kevin with a small smile.

"Whatever..." Edd murmured he turns around facing Kevin with harder blue eyes. It was hard for the older to show any type of emotion. "Are you okay..?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Kevin tired to open his mouth to speak but was hit with a sharp pain. He closed his eyestightly and aslowly nods his head in response to the other's question.

"You should try to talk Pumpkin. You do have a broken jaw" Edd said in a low voice before turning over towards Vanessa. "How long do you think he has until he is fully healed?".

Kevin's eyes widen slightly did that guy just call him Pumpkin? He groans at the stupid pet name. Vanessa giggled at the ginger's reaction to being called Pumpkin.

"He should be all better in a month or two. I advise you to feed him food the had only been blended for the first month his jaw will heal in about three weeks. Don't put stress on him Edd and please died down on the selling" Vanessa stood up from the love seat and grabs her coat putting it on. She turns ttowards Kevin with a caring smile a mother would give a child. "If he gives you hell the two months just tell me, I'll come right over and kick his ass for you".

Kevin nods his head slowly watching the woman leave the apartment. This was all to overwhelming for him and he needed to go back to sleep. These people didn't even know him but they were helping him out. Was this sign did his life actually have meaning? He didn't know he just wanted to sleep. He slowly closed his eyes sleep taking over. _"Good Night Pumpkin ~". _was the only thing he heard as he was surrounded by darkness.

.

.

Love? Hate? Let me know.

-YaoiLover!


	3. Chapter 3

Missdellusion- You have wonderful questions and I shall answer them in this chapter. I shall give a better understanding of Edd's past. Maybe next chapter will be about Kevin's past. I hope this answers all your questions :D I appreciate you asking them honestly. Let me know your opinion on Edd's past. Jim will make an appearance in a chapter very near as well as the Ed boys but they are no longer friends

* * *

><p>Edd has always been a smart and bright student with popularity. It just came with the job of being a jock and captain of the swim team. It was hard for the other's to believe Edd wouldn't be anything but successful in the future. He was very attractive guy and many girl would throw themselves at his feet but he wouldn't even give them anytime of day. Edd only had three people that matter and was important to him, his two friends Ed and Eddy and his brother Jim who was only four years younger than him.<p>

His parents expected so much for him. They wanted him to go to college to become a surgeon just like them, they hoped for him to work at the hospital with them. However that wasn't his intension at all he didn't want to be a surgeon that was something his parents wanted. He wanted to be his own man and do something that he wanted but that conversation with his parents didn't end well. He ended up getting in a heated argument with them in front of his younger brother. He wished Jim would never have seen him like this it was embarrassing.

Edd wanted more for Jim he didn't want his parents to drag him down with him. It sickened him to think his parents wanted to control his llife but he was glad they couldn't control his. Jim was weak he needed to depend on his parents well Edd was completely independent and didn't need his parents. A lot of people envy his life but he didn't know why his family was one complete mess. In public they seemed like the most wonderful family but behind closed they were the opposite.

Edd leans against the wall in the bathroom waiting for his friends to finish whatever they were doing. His brows furrowed as he looked towards the bathroom stall his friends were in. He heard giggles along with the sound of a marker hitting the stall's wall. He rolled his eyes at his friend's childishness it was something he couldn't deal with right now. He had the right mind to leave them then and there but another smell then permanent marker hit his nose. It smelled like weed mabye? He didn't know he never tired it. He decided to ignore the smell and closed his eyes knowing it would be awhile before they left.

"Vanessa! You are hogging all the weed to your fucking self!" A male voice came from the stall right at the end where Edd was leaning against the wall. "This is why I hate smoking with you" the voice came again sounding slightly annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up Auden!" Hissed a female voice. "I should kick your ass right now" the female mumbles softly.

Edd opened his eyes upon hearing a female's voice in the men's bathroom. He wasn't very surprised since males often brought females in there to get a quick suck before class but right now that wasn't the case. The two unknown teens were in the stall smoking weed and seemed to be annoyed with each other.

The stall door swung opened reviling a girl with short light purple hair that reached her chin. She was dressed in a black skirt with a white button up shirt. She had on knee high boots and a tattoo of a butterfly on her neck.

The girl named Vanessa turned around facing Edd with an annoyed look she didn't seemed surprised to be caught in the boy's bathroom. Her lips slowly tugged into a smirk as she walked over towards Edd holding out her hand.

"Vanessa Tucker" she introduce herself to the stranger, she had a strong feeling they were going to be good friends in the future.

"Eddward Vincent" he said in a dull tone shaking her hand. Ed and Eddy walked out the stall with the look of satisfaction. He followed them out the bathroom ignoring the stares of the girl. He had a strong feeling he would be seeing more of her in the future.

.

.

Edd walked into his house with his head hung low. Just like he thought his parents weren't home and Jim was probably upstairs doing homework. He couldn't stop thinking about that female from the bathroom ssomething about her just drew him in. He was getting very frustrated because he never wanted to sew a person as bad as he did right now.

He tooks off his shoes and slips into his slippers throwing the bag on the couch. He shakes his head wanting nothing more but to get that unpleasant girl out his mind.

"Edd..?" Came a soft voice from the stairs. Edd knew who it was it was his little brother Jim.

Edd deeply inhale before looking over towards his brother with soft eyes

"What is it Jim..?"

Jim's light blue eyes stared into icy ones, he runs his fingers through his green hair sighing.

"Is something wrong you seem distracted.."

Edd pressed his lips tightly together before looking away from his brother. "I'm fine. Did you finish your homework? You know mother and father will be upset".

Jim shrugs his shoulders slightly chewing on his bottom lip. "I don't care, they are never home to check if I did it. You seem...off...are you sure your fine?".

Jim was very worried about his older brother. It sucked at how his parents were always breathing down his back and once he left he knew he would be all alone.

"Where are Ed and Eddy?" Jim asked blinking in confusion tilting his head slightly.

Edd looks over towards his brother and smirks. "I ditched them, I don't have time for childish friends".

Jim's eye widen at the new and his face turns a slightly red. "B-but you guys have been friends since elementary school you can't just end a friendship like that!"

Edd rubbed his temples and glances over towards his little brother. "I can and I did plus I have new friends ones I know who won't be living anytime soon. Go back to doing your homework" he gave Jim a harden look.

Jim stares at his brother with his lip presses before turning around and stomping back upstairs what has his brother gotten himself into.

.

.

Vanessa Tucker was a senior at Peach Creek high, she was a very smart girl but was feared by many. She honestly didn't know why. She had a dream to be a nurse when she get older but if she continued to do drugs that dream would probably never come true. Vanessa is a very attractive girl but boys are to afraid to approach her.

"Edd since you are new to this I will have to show you" Vanessa purrs with a small smile while bending down holding onto the edge of the sink. "Make sure to get a good amount" she murmured leaning forward and sniffing up the white substance on the sink.

Edd watched her from the corner of his eyes, he was leaning against the wall in the boy's bathroom. He had started smoking weed two weeks ago with this female who he honestly couldn't stand. But now she was dragging him in the hard shit, the real drugs. He pushed her aside copying her action from early. His nose was burning feeling like it was on fire. His eyes were burning red, he probably sniffed to much.

"How do you feel Edd?" She asked in a low tone.

"I-I feel like my whole body is on fire it burning from the inside out" Edd replies wrapping his arms around his own waist.

"Does it feel good Edd?" She asked going back to sniffing the substance up her nose again. She was already use tothe burning and it no longer bother him. "I noticed you haven't been hanging out with Ed and Eddy".

Edd was in so much pleasure he barely heard the other's voice. He drags his arms down his side until they were beside him limp. "They were weak chains so I had to cut them loose".


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa; She is an important character but won't show up again until later.

Eden; Mentioned in chapter one I think. He is an important character as while and will appear in later chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE

Note: I did a stupid thing last night! I decided to drink so I got drunk, good thing I was staying at my aunts house. Now I feel horrible but I wanted to upload a chapter for you guys. Leave a review!

* * *

><p>Kevin opens his eyes slowly looking up the ceiling. It has already been a month since he has been staying with Edd and his jaw was completely healed. He slowly sits up and glances around the room. This had be came an regular thing for him waking up at four o'clock in the morning. He couldn't sleep since he has been worried about his best friend Eden who probably thought he was dead.<p>

"I wonder how he is doing. It has been a month" Kevin mumbles to himself as he gets off the couch and walking into the kitchen. He needed to make himself a cup of warm milk in order to go back to sleep. It was a weird habit of his but he didn't care.

He slowly walks into the kitchen making his warm milk. He has enjoyed his stay here but Edd was a very intimidating guy. He never smiled and always had this scary look on his face. Kevin had found out he was a drug dealer and would do some himself on some occasions. However he was learning how to cut down on the drugs.

When he is completely healed he is planning on going back home since he left Eden high and dry. He is also planning on getting more customers since he hasn't had any in while. This was just something temporary, he was planning on leaving very soon he was already feeling better. There is no need for him to stay another month.

"I'll leave later today" he murmurs putting the cup to his mouth drinking the warm milk. He washes the cup placing it away and walks back into the living room laying down on the couch bed. As soon as he hit the bed he fell asleep.

-oOo-

Edd had wanted Vanessa to get information on Kevin. It wasn't a hard thing for her to do since she use to hack the school computer system giving herself A's. Edd didn't know why he wanted to know more about this mysterious redhead. Something about Kevin just drew him in making him crazy.

Edd looks up from his coffee cup staring at Kevin, the redhead was eating breakfast he had made. It was weird at first having him here but Edd found he loves his company. He knew the redhead wanted to leave and very soon he would be surprised if he wanted to leave now.

Kevin looks up from eating to find Edd staring at him and blushes looking down. He had to tell him he was leaving todayand thank him for letting him stay. "Umm.. Edd?"

Edd blinks blanky wondering how long he has been staring at Kevin. Did he scare him with his staring? He looks down clearing his throat. "Yes Pumpkin?".

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay I honestly appreciate it. I am leaving today and did want to leave without telling you" he said looking down at his empty plate.

Edd felt a tight squeeze on his heart from them words. He didn't know why he should be happy to have his apartment to himself. He could sell even more now that he was gone, he was killing his business anyway. "Okay" he said drinking his coffee.

Kevin was kinda disappointed with that answer. He was kinda hoping the other would ask him to stay at least one more night. He sighs heavily and stands up cleaning the dish. "Thanks again, maybe I would see you around?".

Edd looks over at him with a smirk. "Maybe".

.

.

Note: Sorry for the short chapter, expect another one later on today.

Love? Hate? Have any ideas? Let me know..

-YaoiLover


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE

Note: An extra chapter as I said! Enjoy

* * *

><p>Kevin walks slowly towards his apartment with his hands in his pockets searching for his keys. "Damnit" he hissed, he had left his key's in Edd's apartment. He reached his door and knocked hard enough for his roommate Eden to hear.<p>

"Who the fuck is it?" Eden said through the door with his normally annoyed tone.

"Just open the dam door Eden" Kevin said loud enough. He tapped his foot waiting for the other to quickly open the door.

"Shit Kevin..?" Eden quickly opened the door hugging him. Eden was shorter than the other with light green and blue hair. "I thought you were dead you fucking idiot! What happen to you?".

Kevin hugged his best friend back and sighs heavily. He pulls away and walks into the apartment. "It's a very long story, we should sit down" he drags the other to the couch and sits down telling him all about the customer, about Edd and Vanessa.

After hearing his story Eden was pissed. He wanted to find that man who hurt his best friendaand find the man that helped him and give him a kiss. He was just glad his friend was home and all better. This is the price you pay with a good like this. It wasn't easy but it helped pay bills. Eden hugs Kevin again with a sad smile.

"I'm just glad you are alive and back I missed having you around" Eden pouts cutely and looks over towards the table with a letter on it. "This came in the mail for you a couple days ago, talking about some high school reunion". He shrugs his shoulders." Maybe we can go together? I mean I haven't been to Peach Creek high in I don't remember".

Kevin chuckled at his best friend reading the letter, he wondered if all his old friends would be there. Did Joel confess his feelings for Nazz? Did Rolf finally have the balls to ask Ed to marry him? So many questions in his head maybe he would just have to wait until the reunion.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reunion.<span>**

Kevin was shifting nervously back and forth with Eden standing beside him. He was waiting in line to get the sticker with his name. He hasn't seen any of his older friends but they could around be iinside. It was his turn next and he got his sticker walking inside Eden closely behind him.

"I have a weird gut feeling something is going to happen tonight" Kevin whispered to Eden who simply nods his head in agreement.

"You remember Joel right?" Eden asked Kevin who simply nods his head. Who could possible forget about Joel he was the life of the party. Everyone would have a great time with him was never a mention that was boring.

"Year why?" Kevin asked grabbing a cup of punch off the table.

"So I heard he confessed to Nazz she said yes and they are engaged to be married soon". Eden said with a slight frown. He had always had the biggest crush on Joel like who wouldn't. He was fit, health, had amazingly beautiful blonde locks. Bright gorgeous blue eyes. "But get this, two nights ago I saw him at the bar and he was completely wasted though I was hammered too. Anyway long story short we had sex and he said he loved me".

Kevin jaw nearly dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Joel the person who calimed to love Nazz more than Eddy is getting married to her but confessing his love for Eden. "No fucking way dude, what happened the next morning?".

Eden cheeks started heating up. "He woke up telling me what he said about loving me we true. He gave me his number but I haven't called him I don't want to be labeled as a homewrecker. I just hope I don't run into him tonight".

"Wait so his love for Nazz was just a cover up?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I suppose so, but I don't want to break them up. Dude...you know how much I wanted him back then. Now I can have him but I don't want him because I don't want to ruin a good relationship" he replied biting hard on his bottom lip.

"Kevin? Eden..?" A female voice said causing them both to turn around and come face to face with Nazz. Who so happened to be with her Joel.

"Hey Nazz it's been a while hasn't it?" Kevin asked giving her a kind smie before pulling her into a hug. "I have sommuch to tell you come on" he said pulling her away.

Joel looks over towards Eden with a small smile. "I haven't heard from you why? I miss you" he touches Eden's arm gently causing the other to shiver.

"You know why Joel, you are getting married and I don't want to ruin that" He said pushing the other's hand away but the feeling of his touch still lingered. "I miss you too but we can be".

"Eden my engagement with Nazz has already been ruined when I found her in bed with Eddy" he confessed with a sigh it was hard to confess. He was so sure Nazz would be the perfect person to help him get over Eden. He loved her he truly did but not compared to how much he loved Eden. "That's why I was out drinking that night, I was so stupid to believe she was the one to get rather of my feelings for you".

Eden's eyes widen as he listens to the other speak from his heart. So Joel had love him before? But why didn't he tell him by middle he was already out a pansexual. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?".

"Because you had a boyfriend at the time and I didn't know if you would feel the same" Joel touches the other shoulders gently and smiles softly. "I broke off the engagement with Nazz, she is still leaving with me until she finds a place, I want you to give us a chance please?"

Eden sighs heavily, he didn't know do to the type of job he has. Was he ready to quit all that just to be with Joel, something that might or might not work. "I think I can give you a chance, but I need your help. You remember Eddward right? Ed and Eddy ex-friend".

"Yeah of course, we keep in touch why?"

"It seems Edd and Kevin don't remember each other at all, how could they not they have dated all through high school" Eden said with a slight from. "After Kevin's accident that part of his memory had been erased".

"With Edd doing all them fucked up drugs of course he wouldn't remember, wait do you want to get them back together?" Joel asked in complete disbelief.

"What? Don't think I could do it hot shot" Eden pouts slightly.

Joel laughs and kisses his lip poking out causing the other to blush "I think you can do any thing"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Don't Own EEnE

Note: There would be a lot of plot twists, but prepared. I wasn't going to make Vanessa or Edd go to the reunion but I thought why the hell not Vanessa is a trouble maker and would make things interesting.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

This night is aactually going really well for Kevin. He thought he would regret coming here but he didn't. He had found out Sarah and Jimmy were dating and Sarah is pregnant with twin boys. Rolf asked Ed to marry him a year later and are planning to adopt. Eddy is starting a relationship with Nazz soon. Plank is apart of a rock band and is dating someone named Jim Vincent who is a freshman in college. Johnny had dead being shot on the first day of a cop. The last name Vincent it sound so familiar like he knew someone else with the same last name.

Either way his night was going perfectly fine until his eyes landed on him. He had a sudden rush of fear stand only ten feet away from him was his rapist. His heart beat was going 100 mph when their eyes connected he wanted to run and hide but his feet would move. He just should there frozen in fear watching as the other walk closer and closer until their bodies were inches a part.

"I was hoping you would be here" he whispered in Kevin's ear causing him to shiver. He slides his arm around Kevin's slender waist. "I'm sorry I hurt you the free time, but I'll be gently this time".

Kevin struggled against the other's strong hold but was unableto escape. He hissed as the other runs his tongue against his neck. "W-what makes you think I'll allow you to buy me again?".

"Because I can pay you a lot of money, it isn't a problem I know you need it" he said in the cock of his neck. Kevin didn't want to do it but he did need the money and that was his weakness. He grabs the first of the guys shirt dragging him off into the backroom, he was going to regret this decision.

"Have you since Kevin..?" Eden asked Nazz who was sitting down on Eddy's lap. "I have been looking everywhere for him and I can't even find him. He better not have left without me!" He yelled with a pout crossing his arms.

"Nope I haven't seen him since we last talk" Nazz said with a from. "Maybe he went to the bathroom?".

Eden slowly nods his head walking away. There was no way in hell Kevin had went to the bathroom he was gonw for fifteen minutes already he was starting to worry. It wasn't like Kevin to just wander off like that without telling him anything. Kevin sighs softly fixing his shirt and wiping his mouth at least the idiot wasn't rough this time. He sighs walking over towards Eden tapping his shoulder.

Eden turns around coming face to face with Kevin and hugs him. "I was so worry about you idiot, where have you been?" He sobs into his chest. "I don't want to lose my best friend again".

Kevin laughs and pulls away from the hug wiping Eden's tears. "You are such a cry baby Eden, I just stepped out a bit needed fresh air".

"Look its Vanessa. I wonder what she is doing with her life" one whispered.

"Probably still doing drugs she is useless" another whispered back.

"I heard she and Edd got married".

"No way, Edd is gay that couldn't be possible".

"Edd is probably still selling drugs right along with her".

The whispering had caught Kevin completely off guard. Vanessa? And Edd? Had attended this school. Why doeant he remember them. Though something about Edd did seem similar he just couldn't put his tongue on it.

"Stop all of your fucking whispering, you guys obviously don't know shit! Shouldn't less to useless rumors" Vanessa hissed causing the others to quickly shut their mouths. Even till this day she could strike fear in people's hearts.

"Please don't start any trouble for us" Edd said quietly. "You are the biggest troublemaker I know".

Vanessa pouts "I am not a troublemaker Edd" she whines and drags him along. If they don't bother her then everything would be fine.

"Yes you are" Edd said while rolling his eyes. He didn't understand why she dragged him along with this. He didn't even want to come in fear of running into his old friends. People he knew in the past he can honestly careless about what they are doing right fucking now. He just allowed the purple head drag him along.

"Kevin!" Vanessa yelled waving her free hand. She had knew who he was the first time she laid eyes on him. However it was weird how Edd didn't remember him and he didn't remember Edd.

"Pumpkin..?" Edd finally looked up to come face to face with the ginger. "You came to Peach Creek high?".

Kevin stares at Edd and nods slowly his cheeks a light pink. "Y-yeah, I didn't know you came here".

Eden rasied an eyebrow, it was kinda weird to see them like this. He remembered how Edd was completely in with Kevin. Then he started taking the drugs and losing himself causing him to lose Kevin in the process. After Kevin's accident and his parents dying he started losing himself too. The two have been in so much shit, they just need each other. However Edd doesn't know Kevin is a prosititue how would he react to that news.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: Before I start with this story I would like to say a few words. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and loved it. I know I haven't been active like I have with quick updates. I have been really busy and decided to take my time with writing this story because I want it to be great. I have decided I will update twice a week of course not on the same day. Now if anyone has any suggestions that would be great. I put this story up not really thinking I would great reviews, favorites or followers which I would be fine with if I didn't I would have still continued this story but I appreciate all of it so this is a special thanks.**_

_**Also I am glad people like Eden, I love him. The way I wanted him to be was sweet yet a little dark. He tends to have a ton of mood swings let's hope Joel can handle him. I also want to say Ed and Eddy will make more appearances throughout this story nothing huge though. On with the story. This is the last part of the reunion.**_

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING ((To those who celebrate it)).**

**Reunion**

Kevin stares at Edd, he looked so familiar now but he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt strangely attracted to him, though when he looks at him he feels a sharp pain of heartache. He needed fresh air right now he couldn't be in here now. He feels as if someone was holding onto his neck tightly preventing him from breathing. Was he about to have a panic attack?

"I-I need some air" Kevin chokes out before turning around and walking out. He didn't know what just happened but he didn't want it happening again. He stepped outside of the building and took a deep breath when the cool air hit his face. "What happened back there?" He asked himself leaning against the building.

He felt as if he wanted to hold onto Edd and never let him go but at the same time he wanted run and never see him again. He was so confused right now he can't go back in there. He needed to leave but Eden was his only way back to the apartment. He would be damned to walk ten miles to their apartment.

Eden had followed his roommate out when he noticed his breath quickening. He expected for Kevin to react this way especially in a familiar environment. "Shit.." He cursed under his breath trying to catch up with Kevin. He wished he wasn't so slow right now do to drinking the spiked punch. What was they back in high school again? He rolled his eyes at the thought. He finally reached the exit and walks outside.

"Kevin, why the fuck did you rush out?" He asked walking over towards his best friend who was leaning against the building. Kevin's face was completely pale all color drained from his face. Eden was starting to worry about him maybe coming to this reunion was a terrible idea. "We can leave if you want".

"NO!" Kevin shouted surprising himself and Eden with his sudden outburst. He sighs softly and looks over towards Eden with a weak smile. "I mean no we don't have to leave so early" he pushes himself off the building and walks pass Eden.

Eden quickly grabs his wrist causing him to stop walking and turn around. He looks at his friend with concern and bites his bottom lip. "Kevin, you obviously don't look good right now. You don't have to go back inside" he mumbles but the other heard him.

"Eden I know you are worried but I am fine I promise. I'm a grown fucking man if I'm fine then I'm fine okay?" Kevin asked snatching snatching his wrist out of the other's grip. He turns around and walks back into the building. He wasn't feeling good he felt terrible. Eden followed closely behind him watching his every move. Kevin would stumble a bit but catch himself and walk straight.

They entered the gym and Kevin walked off telling the other not to follow him. Eden frowns and sighs softly something was bothering Kevin. He turns around coming face to face with Vanessa. He hated her with a passion he never liked her in high school.

"What is wrong with Kevin? He seems strangely pale" Vanessa murmured watching Kevin walk away. She looks over towards Eden seeing the hate in his eyes. "You still hate me?".

"Of course I still hate you! How can I not still hate you? Why the fuck do you care about Kevin?" He hissed at her. He narrows his eyes and crossed his arms.

"That is none of your business little slut, would be a shame if Joel finds out what his boyfriend does for a living" she said with a smirk watching Eden expression change quickly. She chuckled softly and shrugs her shoulders. "Me and Edd are leaving anyway just wanted to say bye to Kevin".

Eden clenched his fist and turns away from Vanessa. Joel couldn't know about his job it would ruin any chance they have. He takes a deep breath and faces Vanessa. "Since you care deeply for Kevin or whatever I'll tell him you said bye".

"Thanks little slut, your secret is safe for another day. Until we meet again" Vanessa said with a small laugh walking out the gym with Edd.

Eden quickly found Kevin and dragged him away saying bye to everyone. He know Kevin wasn't feeling good and was taking him home.

_**Side Note: Sorry to stop this short I just wanted a chapter up before Thanksgiving which is in a few minutes. Next chapter would be longer. Anyway everyone enjoy your night and Thanksgiving.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: I am so sorry I haven't update for a while I have been completely busy, terrible busy. I just came back from vacation with my family. I want to wish everyone a late Merry Christmas, which was two days ago. I was planning on doing a one-shot Christmas special but I just got too caught up in the moment and I was visiting my grandmother which I do every Christmas. Anyway on with this story for whoever is still reading this.**_

* * *

><p>Eden had made sure Kevin made it home safely and was now burying his nose into a book while sitting on the couch. Kevin had passed out as soon as his body hit the bed but that much Eden expected. It was hard to deal with Kevin sometimes but he would always look out for his best friend like the other way around. He knew if anything happened to him Kevin was the first person he can count on. He honestly trusted Kevin with his life even if it was hard to admit.<p>

Eden looked up from his book over towards the clock on the wall it was one o'clock in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Joel and if he found out about his job. He was basically cheating on him if it came down to it, but it wasn't easy to just up and quit it all together. He made an honest living with his the money he made. He even knew how to squeeze out a couple more hundred bucks out his client if he really wanted to. Eden has been looking at the words on the page of the book but not really reading it since he mind would wander.

He had enough with staring at these words and closed the book placing it gently on the table. He was going to try and get some rest then talk to Kevin in the morning before work. He had a couple clients that were only available in the morning time, he would have turned it down if it wasn't for the fact they were paying extra and money was money.

Eden turned off the light and walks into his bedroom falling back onto the bed. He wasn't going to sleep good tonight he already knew this. He closed his eyes soon drifting off a deep sleep.

.

.

Kevin was up at the crack of dawn and he was feeling terrible. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and died already. He was about to fall back to sleep until he smelt breakfast cooking which meant Eden was up cooking. Kevin's stomach growled. He was hungry and couldn't wait he needed food in his stomach right now. He crawled out his bed and walks into the kitchen almost tripping over his feet.

Eden heard Kevin entering the kitchen and turns around over towards him with a smile. "Good morning Kevin, how did you sleep?".

"I slept horribly I kept having this weird dream...I wish this morning was good but I woke up feeling horrible" Kevin said making himself a cup of coffee. "How did you sleep?".

"Absolutely horrible! I didn't even get enough sleep maybe and hour or two" Eden admitted with a slight sigh. He finished the food and made two plate for himself and Kevin.

"If you slept horrible why are you smiling and making breakfast?" Kevin questioned.

"Don't question me" Eden grunted.

Kevin shrugs his shoulders and did as he asked sitting down at the table. He and Eden started eating in complete silence not one trying to strike a conversation. Eden reached for the salt at the same time as Kevin and looks up towards him narrowing his eyes. Kevin narrowed his back this wasn't something new win the were reaching for something the other wanted it first and they would have an intense game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They shouted together. Kevin out scissors while Eden throughout rock. Kevin's eyes widen at his loss and lowers his head.

"You can never beat me Kevin, I'm just the best" Eden teased while grabbing the salt putting it on his eggs and hands Kevin the salt afterwards. "Are we going to pretend last night didn't happen?".

Kevin sighs heavily putting the salt on his eggs, he was hoping to avoid this conversation. He didn't know what gotten into him yesterday other than a client. This was not time for jokes Kevin. "Look about yesterday I didn't mean to snap at you, I just wasn't myself".

"Kevin I don't care about you snapping at me I need to be told off sometimes. Its just I'm worried about after what happened with that client you haven't been yourself" Eden said with a frown. He reaches out and grabs a hold of Kevin's hand. "You can let it out in front of me you know I won't judge you".

Kevin has been hiding away his true feelings about the matter, this was a matter of whatever happened happened. He felt scared, alone, and helpless. He wanted to fight back, to run but he was simply to weak to even do so. If Edd haven't found him he would probably be dead right now. He didn't want to died yet if anything he was scared of death. Kevin knew he could trust Eden with anything but he was holding back with telling him what exactly happened. He knew he could tell Eden anything maybe letting it go would help him find release and finally let it go. However something else was bothering him and it had to do with Edd.

"It happened a few months ago - ..."

_A few months ago._

_Kevin was sitting in a bar on the outskirts of town, it was rare for him to even step out of Peach Creek he knew how dangerous it could be. Though he thought he could handle himself perfectly fine, he was planning on working to night just having a good time. He ordered himself a drink and stood close to the bar. He slowly swayed his hips to the music having a great time even though he was alone. He was dressed in his favorite lime green tank top turtleneck shirt that hugged his slender figure, tight blue faded denim jeans, which he changed into pants later that night._

_It was getting really late and Kevin was about to head out until a drink was place in front of him. He looked down with confusion before looking back up at the bartender._

_"Umm excuse me I didn't order this" Kevin scowls._

_"That guy at the end of the bar ordered for you" the bartender replied harsh to Kevin's attitude._

_Kevin looks at the end of the bar seeing the guy waving towards him. He didn't want to drink it but it would be rude not to plus it was a free drink. The guy that was sitting at the end of the bar made his way over to Kevin with a smile and drink in his hand._

_"Hey I'm Gabe" he introduced himself with a charming that would fool Kevin tonight. He seemed like a nice enough person to talk to so why not. Kevin just didn't know what he was getting himself into that night._

TBC...

Love it? Hate it? Let me know...

-YaoiLover


End file.
